Días felices
by breeilove
Summary: Las cosas que pasan después de que una vecina se suicidara, desde eso las vidas de todos los vecinos cambiaron, algunas para bién, otros para mal... pasen y lean! Advertencia! FIC YAOI!


NaruSasu

Toda este problema comenzó gracias a mi, mi nombre era Hinata Hyuuga, hasta el momento de mi muerte mi vida fue como siempre, hice el desayuno, hice mis quehaceres, terminé mis proyectos… prácticamente pasé toda la tarde como siempre, puliendo cuidadosamente la rutina de mi vida hasta que quedó reluciente, por eso fue tan impresionante cuando decidí ir al armario de debajo de la escalera y tomar el revolver que nunca se había usado… Pum

Todo pasó tan rápido, y yo nunca pensé que esa única acción iba a cambiar la vida de todos a mi alrededor.

~~~Esa tarde en casa de Sasuke~~~

Sasuke Uchiha, un chico muy agradable con el que me llevaba bién, todas las vecinas y algunos vecinos estaban locos por el.

-ya te dije que no Sakura, ya deja de marcarme a este número- diciendo eso Sasuke colgó el teléfono –no entiendo porque no comprende que no la amo- se dijo mientras se recargaba en la barra de madera de su cocina para observar por la ventana –aparte yo tengo otros planes- se quedó observando a su vecino rubio que estaba comenzando a lavar el auto.

DING DONG

Sasuke se posó en la puerta y giró el picaporte para después tener en frente de el a la molesta pelirosa con una sonrisa en la cara

-Sasuke kun!- gritó mientras lo abrazaba

-que haces aquí Sakura?- dijo mientras se separaba de ella –te dije que no te quería ver-

-no es verdad, tu me dijiste que no te marcara a ese número-

-… adiós Sakura-

La chica al oír eso abrió la boca para decir algo pero lo único que recibió fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

-nos vemos luego!- dijo para después salir del pórtico y dirigirse a su casa que para desgracia del azabache era la que estaba al lado.

Sasuke se sentó en la sala con una copa de vino, hace tiempo que no disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que le brindaba su casa, le gustaba estar ahí, los muebles elegidos por el mismo, las paredes color vainilla, el color blanco de las ventanas, simplemente le agradaba, estaba a punto de darle un sorbo al vino cuando de pronto Pum

El azabache se sorprendió al escuchar eso, dejó la copa en la mesa de castaño y salió a la calle, pocos minutos después todos los vecinos estaban afuera, Sasuke caminó hacia donde se había escuchado el estruendo, era la casa de su amiga Hinata.

Ding Dong

El timbre de la casa sonó muchas veces pero nadie contestó, entonces se dirigió hacia la ventana del costado, y ahí la vió, tirada en el suelo sin vida en medio de un charco de sangre que se extendía por la alfombra de la sala.

-oh Dios- dijo para después salir corriendo hacia su casa, tenía la mirada curiosa de los vecinos sobre su espalda y lo sabía, pero no le importa, entró y marcó el numero de emergencias en el teléfono.

A los pocos minutos llegó la ambulancia, Sasuke la esperaba afuera de la casa de su amiga, no podía entrar ya que tenía puesto el cerrojo. Dejó que las personas hicieran el trabajo de abrirla, ocea una patada en esta y se abrió.

~~~En casa de Naruto~~~

-adiós mamá, te veo mañana- dijo antes de colgar su teléfono celular.

Observó por su ventana como su vecino azabache estaba peleando con alguien en el teléfono, parecía enojado ya que estaba a punto de golpear a alguien, ese chico le gustaba desde hace tiempo, pero nunca se atrevió a decírselo, ahora estaba a punto de darle tentación para que se fijara en el.

Se puso unos jeans ajustados y se quitó la playera dejando ver su pecho bronceado, sacó una cubeta del patio trasero y la llenó junto con jabón, salió a la parte delantera de su casa y comenzó a lavar el auto, hacía todo tipo de movimientos eróticos para que el azabache se fijara en el, cuando vió que abría la puerta, era el momento, pero se desilucionó al ver a cierta pelirosa molesta.

Segundos después le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-jejeje- rió para si mismo

Pum

Naruto se sobresaltó al escuchar eso, al parecer provenía de la casa de Hinata, decidió entrar a su casa para cambiarse, ya que no podía ir a tocar a su puerta medio desnudo.

Cuando salió pudo observar a todos sus vecinos afuera de sus respectivas casas, pero uno en especial le llamó la atención, era Sasuke, estaba tocando a la puerta de Hinata, estuvo así unos segundos hasta que se dirigió a la parte trasera de la cual regresó segundos después corriendo.

Pasaron escasos 5 minutos y ya estaba llegando una ambulancia, minutos después llegó la policía, todos los vecinos incluyéndolo a el estaban muy interesados sobre la aparición de aquellos vehículos.

-Naruto- dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a el

-que es lo que pasó?- contestó el rubio sin dejar de mirar a los hombres que entraban y salían de la casa de Hinata

-… Hinata está muerta-

Al rubio esa noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, su mejor amiga, en estos momentos estaba cruzando al otro mundo si no es que ya lo había hecho, y el estaba ocupado tratando de conquistar a su vecino

-… como pasó?- unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a salir de sus ojos haciendo que el azabache se enterneciera y por un acto que ninguno de los dos esperaba lo abrazó.

-no te preocupes- le dijo, Naruto era un poco mas alto que Sasuke, el azabache undió su cara en el cuello de Naruto inhalando su olor

-como pasó Sasuke-

-… le dispararon-


End file.
